Goodbye human life Hello animatronic life
by Yorkmanic88
Summary: A young security guard gets stuffed in an animatronic suit and has no recollection of memory of him being stuffed nor being a human. He's not only stuck to being an animatronic for the rest of his life but he has to stay away from the outside world. However...he isn't the only who will be sharing the same fate as his...
1. Enter Dante the Animatronic fox

Five nights at Freddy's: Goodbye human. hello animatronic life.

(A/N: this story takes place in the second five nights at Freddy's game and maybe have some changes meaning the old animatronics were no longer in the parts and service room as they have the same appearance as the first five nights at Freddy's game and no longer looked mistreated and got along with the toy animatronics(including Foxy who is no longer a hated animatronic by the kids and doesn't look mistreated), the pizzeria didn't had a bad reputation and the toy animatronics never got scrapped. there's going to be multiple OC Animatronics(including myself)that I came up with(unless you want your OCs to pair with the main annimatroonics) and that they're going to be paired with the main animatronics. there's also another pairing of my two main animatronics from my previous stories. so expect some lemons here and there. I don't know about if I should be pairing someone with Golden Freddy or the Marionette or Balloon boy...so that's something I really need to think about unless you want your OCs to pair with those three. I do not own Five nights at Freddy's series or the characters or other author's OCs but my OCs. you flame, you get stuffed in a suit and will be forgotten for life.)

Chapter 1

(Dante's pov)

December 16, 1989

Night 3

2:00 am

My name is Dante Vera. I'm working as a night security guard at Freddy's pizzeria. I don't know how long I will last so I'll try my best on explaining the situation...

Those things...they want me...I don't fucking know why but I think they want me dead...Why!? What did I do to them?! what did I do to deserve this?! nowhere is safe. not even the security office. I'm so scared...just turn to six so I don't have to continue this damn god forsaken job...

heavy footsteps were coming closer to my hiding spot. I held my breathe so no one could hear me. unfortunately...the door opened and I was greeted by Foxy The Pirate with his Hook sharp at the ready.

"there ye are, ye landlubber."

If someone is reading this, Help m-

*Stab!*

(Dan's pov)

I walked to the main hall and I find Foxy with the security guard stabbed by Foxy's hook.

"Foxy! you weren't suppose to kill him!" I yelled as I walked towards Foxy.

I looked to see the 18 year old security guard on the ground with his pool of blood. he looked lifeless but the wounded wasn't too severe.

"Relax, Lad. he's still breathing. I only hit his rib so the lad is only outcold."

I sighed.

"you need to control yourself more. but at least he's not dead. put him in the Basement and make sure he's tied on the table so that he doesn't escape in case he wakes up."

"what are ye going to do?"

"what I do best. erasing his existence...now enough chit-chat. the Marionette will get impatient if we stall and I don't want her to yell at us if we don't do what she tells us."

"aye..." he grumbled as he picked up the security guard to the basement.

"Keaton..."

"yes, Dan?" Keaton said as she walked behind me.

"I need your help on erasing the security guard's Memory once he's in the suit."

"oh! we're going to have a new friend?"

"yeah...I sure hope he'll get along with us."

"I'm sure he will." She purred as she walked to the basement.

I smirked and walked to the manager's office. once I got there, I started looking for the security's guard file. Dante Vera.

"Here we are...hm? What's this?"

I looked at the file to learn more about him. one thing on the file got me interested...he has no family and lives alone. I frowned when I read that part. how cruel could the outside world be? I deleted the file from the computer and took a file from file cabinet and threw it into the incinerator from the boiler room. Toy Chica enters the boiler room and walks towards me.

"Hey, Dan. what about these? what do you plan on doing with them?"

I turned around to see Toy Chica holding a wallet and an ID card of the security guard's picture of himself along with a note of him pleading for help in sloppy handwritting indicating that he was seriously scared and had some blood on it when he was stabbed by Foxy's hook.

"burn em...we don't want the security guard remember his human life or past when he becomes one of us."

She didn't questioned my order and threw the contents into the incinerator. my ears perked when I heard the buzzsaw turning on as I heard it tearing flesh.

"sounds like Toy Freddy already started on the procedure."

"sure is. let's go check it out."

as we walked to the basement, I see Toy Freddy stuffing the security guard in a Fox animatronic that looks like me but is about Toy Chica's height.

Toy Bonnie cleaned the blood on the suit in case Dante wakes up and freak out over blood.

"now we let the Marionette take care of him. did you dispose of the security guard's existence, Dan?"

"of course, Freddy." I said with smirk.

"And I wiped his memory clean." Keaton said.

"good...let's go. our job here is done."

We walked out of the basement and walked back to our original positions like nothing happened. however whenever you hear "pop goes the weasel" being played, she comes...and we all know what she does when she's out of his box...

(Dante's pov)

Decemember 20, 1989

11:34 pm

"ungh..."

"hey! guys! he's waking up!" Yelled a perky female voice.

I heard footsteps walking towards me and as I opened my eyes, I see a Bunny, a Bear, A Chick and Three Foxes staring at me with joy.

"Wha...? where am I?"

"You're in Freddy's pizzeria." The Blue Bunny responded with a cheerful tone.

"Okay...who are you guys?"

"My name is Freddy Fazbear. I'm head of the group." Freddy said as he tipped his hat to me.

"this is Bonnie the Bunny." Freddy said as he pointed the blue bunny.

"Chica the Chick." he points to the yellow chick with a bib that says "let's party!" on it.

"Foxy the pirate." he points to the pirate fox.

"and finally the Fox Duets: Dan and Keaton" he points to the male red fox wearing a full set black suit, black tailored shoes and a black fedora on her head and a white vixen wearing a pink kimono with Cherry blossom designs on it, a white fox mask on her head and sandals on.

"my name is...Dante... ugh...how long was I asleep?"

"I'd say a whole two days." Keaton said.

"must've been a nice sleep too." I said as I got up.

I looked at a reflection in the basement to see myself as a fox(no surprise there.) wearing a black blazer, black pants, black tailored shoes, white gloves on my hands, a red cape on my back and a monocle on my right eye.

Dan puts his arm around my shoulder.

"come on, little bro. I want to show you around the place."

"sure thing, Dan."

I look at Freddy and the others and smiled.

"It was nice talking to you guys. see ya later."

"See ya!" They all said at the same time.

We walked out of the basement and Dan started showing me around the pizzeria. I never thought I get to see my brother again. I must've slept so long I've forgot about my big brother. ...right?

(a/n: hey guys. I'm an animatronic fox... somehow...I'm still trying to adjust my new body and don't ask me how I became one because I (...blame the Marionette...) am not sure how I became one. anyways...off topic. this is my first story of me being an animatronic of my favorite animal. A red fox. it's a bit short I know but It's somewhat of an introduction chapter. anyway, leave a review of how the story was and I'll do my best on doing more. you flame and I'll (...stuff you in a suit and watch you suffer for the rest of your life...) will be block or negative guest reviews will be removed. one more thing for those of you who were scammed on playing the supposedly fan game, five night at Freddy's 3, do what I do. delete the game, grab a cover of your favorite game and (...make the guy who made the fan game suffer...) beat yourself over the head with it for six hours to help you think what the fuck you just played. I'm Yorkmanic88. signing off.)


	2. Complete Animatronic OC list

This is a bio of my new animatronic OC(me).

Name: Dante Vera(before he was stuffed in a suit) (currently) Dante the Magnificent Fox

Gender: Male

Age: 18

Type of animatronic: Fox

Eye color: Goldish yellow eyes

Fur color: Red

Personality: Somewhat timid, intelligent and is more of a thinker however if he confronts a security guard or an intruder in the night, he gets aggressive and bold

Clothes/Attire: Top hat, a monocle on his right eye, a black blazer, black tailored pants, white gloves, black tailored shoes, red cape

Animatronic's specialties/abilities: creates distractions to make the Security guard think the animatronics moved, can interfer with the flashlight's light with his magic, can alert others to where the security guard is, will sometimes kill the security guard with Dan or Foxy, has a calling card music that will play in his room called Clair de Lune. If it stops playing that means he's on the move.

Bio before becoming an animatronic: Dante was a high school student who always liked getting good grades. He decided to work at a local pizzeria called Freddy's Pizzeria hoping he would have enough money to pay his rent. However things didn't go so when he gets stabbed Foxy's hook and got stuffed in a fox animatronic suit that looks somewhat familiar as Dan. Now he no longer exists to anybody outside the pizzeria and is stuck in the pizzeria for the rest of his life as Dante the magnificent fox.

Pairing: Toy Chica.

(Here's my two main animatronic OCs. Their bios are different so don't setup your bios like theirs or do any OC pairings for this story. These two are the only ones that should be paired together who don't pair with the main animatronics. Just a reminder.)

Name: Dan "Dante" The Dare devil Fox

Age: 28

Gender: Male

Type of Animatronic: Fox

Fur color: red

Eye color: one red eye and one blue eye

Clothes/Attire: Black fedora, black suit, black tailored pants, black tailored shoes, black fingerless gloves. Occasionally wears a black and white hakama with sandals and a white fox mask on his head.

Personality: sly, somewhat cocky, can sometimes be short tempered but mostly has a calm demeanor

Specialties/abilities: has somewhat abilities as Foxy and will sometimes be with Foxy. Ignore him too long and he will jump at the night security guard.

Bio: an animatronic fox from Japan. He and Keaton got transferred to Freddy Fazbear's pizzeria hoping to get popularity. He did. His stunts inspired kids to be active and always stay fit(as long as he doesn't have the kids doing stunts that Dan does). In the night, he follows the Marionette's orders by catching night security guards and stuffing them suits. However...whenever he doesn't have duties to do from the Marionette, he and Keaton will occasionally have their "special time" together.

Pairing: Keaton

Keaton The illusionist fox

Age: 22

Gender: Female

Type of animatronic: Fox

Fur color: white

Eye color: silver

Clothes/Attire: White fox mask on her head, pink kimono with cherry blossom designs on them, sandals.

Personality: Sly, intelligent, somewhat of a charmer

Specialties/abilities: creates illusions to distract the night security guard, will occasionally speed up the music to finish to have the marionette to come out.

Bio: an illusionist from Japan who loves to marvel the crowd with her illusions. When she and Dan get transferred to Freddy Fazbear's pizzeria, she inspired kids to learn and always stay in school. At the night, she doesn't kill security guards but likes to give them a good scare with her illusions or having the Marionette come out early. She loves Dan than the world.

Pairing: Dan

(It doesn't have to be an animal animatronic, it could be a human animatronic like balloon boy. Here's an example.)

(Pokebron's OC)

Name: Arcan Waver

Gender: Male

Age: 20

Animatronic: Human Jester

Eye color: Left eye is purple and right eye is red

Skin color: Mixed

Hair color/Hairstyle: Black medium hair going downward.

Personality: Focused, sometimes he wants to be energetic, He knows from right or wrong

Clothes/Attire: As a human, he wears a black hoodie which he always wears with his hood over his head, Black jeans, black shoes, Spy goggles and one family bracelet. as an animatronic, he wears a complete Jester outfit but with the jester hat being different colors the jester hat pattern was red and purple, He wears a purple cloak, and his weapon is a staff and magic tome.

Animatronic's Specialties/Abilities: Sabotage camera feeds, hides in dark areas that the flashlight can't flash at and can move to area to area real quick and will sometimes attack the security guard with unexpected speed.

his bio before being an animatronic: He was originally a white hat hacker (Good Hacker) who hacks black hats (Bad hackers) and get them arrested. he spent his life going through school and college...When he heard a rumor about Freddy Fazbear's restaurant being haunted he decided to see if it was true or not..

Pairing: Marionette

(Torterra999's animatronic OC)

Name: Drake Onic(before stuffed in a suit) (now) Drako the Draconian

Gender: Male

Age: 29

Eye color: Purple

Scale color: green

Species: draconian(draconians are humanoid dragons. Strong, but not against fire)

Personality: slight know-it-all, cares about his allies, likes to tinker

Clothing:black T-shirt with a flaming skull, jeans, combat boots

Animatronic abilities: strong, causes poor visibility on monitors due to a gadget on his wrist by flash of lights.

Bio before becoming an animatronic: Drake was a paranormal investigator. He looked for odd happenings and got to the bottom of them. He had a perfect track record. When he heard about Freddy's, it was just too sweet for him to resist. But he may have bit off more than he can chew...

Pairing: Mangle

(PhoenixLord27's OC Animatronic)

Name: Kristina Sapphire, only Sapphire when an animatronic

Gender: Female

Age: 19

Type of animatronic: 3 tailed anthromorphic fox

Eye color: Sky blue

Fur color: Light gray

Personality: Very shy but opens up to people once she trusts them but seems to trust Keaton since she's also a Vixen as well, is somewhat manipulative and uses situations to benefit her, gives great advice to those that need it

Clothes/Attire:Tight fitting red & black top, short black skirt, black high heels

Animatronic's specialties/ability's: Psychic- can sense people's inner most desires and use it against them, can manipulate the guard to turn off a camera for a short period of time

Bio: Kristina used to be gorgeous and top of her highschool class, but one day when she was on her way home she was drugged and raped. Afterwords she decided to track down the person that raped her and get her revenge. After being arrested for murder, but winning her case she decided to try and live a normal life. After hearing that a pizza restaurant needed a night guard she decided to apply for the job

Pairing: Foxy

(Kyguy's OC animatronic)

name:Kyler Petrie(human) bloodmoon(animatronic)

animatronic: wolf

age:19

gender:male

eyes:both blood red

fur:blood red

personality:shy and can sometimes get angry easily

clothes:a black hoodie with a moon on the center

abilities:runs almost as fast as foxy and is very unpredictable

pairing: Chica

bio: He was a normal college student until he needed money to pay his bills and rent. he finds a newspaper ad of Freddy Fazbear's pizzeria hiring night security guard. He wanted to be a night guard so he took the job even though his friends told him about the place being haunted at the night. he died at night 3 by Chica and was stuffed in an animatronic suit. Now he's stuck as an animatronic wolf for the rest of his life.

(Kai Asukara's OC animatronic)

Name-  
>Past: Kyle Leine<br>Animatronic: Faith

Gender: Female

Age: 21(at time of death)

Type of Animatronic: Lynx

Eye Color: Amber

Fur Color: Mustard Yellow

Personality: She's kind and naive as she often believes what most of the others say. However she does get depressed easily and is quick to temper when touching upon certain subjects. When it comes to the night guard she does whatever she can to help out as she enjoys the kill.

Clothes:  
>Human: Often wore hoodies and jeans along with a pair of glasses<br>Animatronic: Pair of silver rimmed glasses with a button up blouse.

Specialty: Tries to distract the guard by picking up on the camera feed and where it'll be at, therefore dashing by in the shadows in turn distracting the guard. Can also mess with the tablet itself, helping to manipulate by turning it to different feeds or messing up the tablet in general.

Bio: A nerd when she was alive, she took the position at Freddy's due to it being her favorite childhood place. However due to curiosity about the animatronics she had allowed them to get too close and realizing the danger, she allowed them to kill her due to how her life was going.

Pairing: Toy Bonnie

(BravenBattler's OC animatronic)

Name: before he was stuffed in the suit he was Tyler now he's John the falcon

Gender: Male

Age: 25

Type of animatronic: Falcon

Eye color: Sky blue

Feather color: Silver, light grey underbelly

Personality: John is extremely friendly, and polite but can sometimes get angry easily. He is intelligent, but can sometimes easily get annoyed. Dislikes physical contact, or anyone touching his secret (that everyone knows about) collection of trading cards, which he gets from night watchmen he befriends. He sees everyone equal, so he tries to not argue, but he has a "smart mouth", leading Foxy to call him "sailor mouth".

Clothes/Attire: Three black buttons, a black bowtie, and a fedora with a red stripe on it.

Animatronic's specialties/abilities: He can set up distractions, and put cameras into looping feed, so the watchman is in false comfort. /

Bio before he became an Animatronic: Before he was an animatronic, John was Tyler. The teen, in his younger years, loved going to a Freddy Fazbear's knockoff, 'Johnny's Surf & Turf, a resturant of cheap seafood and burgers. As Tyler got older, his attachment to John died off. He was forced to return in his teens to watch his brother, when he was drugged and stabbed to death and was stuffed into John. The resturant was promptly shut down, and John was bought as the Fazbear gang's drummer.

Parring: Golden Freddy

(Redcaptain5's Animatronic OC)

Name: Katherine Yannodrov (in life as a human) Katherine(after being stuffed)

Age: 40

Type of Animatronic: Bear

Gender: Female

Fur Color: Red

Eye Color: Golden

Personality: strict and firm, she is extremly organized and a strategists, she usually waits to discover the weak points of an enemy and use brute force.

Clothes/Attire: as a human, she wore the security uniform the boss gave her. As an animatronic, she wore green military-like pants and shirt, black boots, and a soviet styled hat

Animatronic's specialities/abilities: he usually waits a couple of nights watching before forming an strategy, and then using brute force to capture or destroy.

Bio: Katherine was a Russian Army Officer before retiring, when she retired he moved to America, after some years she began to run low of money, and not having any families or friends to give her money, she applied as a night guard in Freddy Fazbear's Pizza, clueless on what would happen to her.

Pairing: Bonnie

(Kyguy's POV)

Name: Jessa

age:25

gender: female

Type of animatronic: Bear

eye color :sea blue

fur color: dark pink

personality: kind and caring

clothes: a pink dress

abilities: can make the night guard put off their masks and messes with the cameras

bio: She was a single mother with one 3 year old child. she was fired after she broke up with her husbend who was the boss of that place so she needed money to help her child she couldn't find a job untilshe saw an add for Freddy Fazbear's pizzeria were in need of a night guard.  
>having to remember her mom who used to bring her there for her birthdays. she decided to go and work there but once she found out the dangers about the place it was too late...Freddy got her.<p>

Pairing: Toy Freddy

(PheonixLord27's Animatronic OC)

Name: Sophie Ashton, Sophie when animatronic

Gender: Female

Age:24

Type of animatronic: Anthropomorphic Phoenix

Eye color: Red

Feather color: Yellow, Orange, and Red

Personality: very kind and caring but has an extremely short temper. When enraged her body tempature soars to the point that she is literally on fire. When she is like this it is best to stay away from her and let her calm down.

Clothes/Attire: A red shirt with flames, red pants with flames, and red shoes

Animatronic's specialties/ability's: Sophie can manipulate fire. She is able to blind the guard with a bright flash of light for a few moments. For fun she also lights a guards hat on fire from time to time.

Bio: Sophie always had a thing for fire so it didnt come as much of a surprise when she started playing with it. At the age of 15 she accidentally burnt down her home and was disowned by her family. With nothing to her name she decided to do more with fire. Now at the age of 25 she is a well known arsonist and came to Freddy's with the intention of burning it down, but things didn't go as planned.

Pairing: Freddy

(Pheonix_Lord27's Animatronic OC)

Name: Jill.

Gender: Female.

Age: 10.

Type of animatronic: Human child.

Eye color: Emerald.

Hair color/type: Midnight Black, Ponytail.

Personality: cute and innocent durning the day, but sly and devious at night when she is messing with the guards.

Clothes/Attire: Dark blue jeans, lime green tee shirt, black shoes.

Animatronic's specialties/ability's: cries like a child that was left in the pizzeria in hope of luring the security guard out of his office.

Bio: Not much is known about Jill besides the fact that she was a ten year old that was still inside another restaurant after hours and was stuffed in a suit. She was then bought by Freddy's Pizzeria when they were looking for another child like animatronic. When her memory was wiped it wasn't done well, she still has nightmares about being stuffed in a suit but believes they aren't real.

Pairing: Balloon Boy.

(That is all the OCs I will be adding for this story. Thank you for those who submitted their OC animatronics.)


	3. Killer's instinct

(A/N: Thank you Pokebron for submitting your OC.)

Chapter 2

(Dante's pov)

Dan shows me this really neat room that he and his girlfriend, Keaton, always stayed in whenever they didn't perform. the room looked like um...what is that place that Dan told me about...um...oh yeah! a five star hotel. only thing is that Dan and Keaton's bed have chargers in them whenever they sleep.

"wow...this is amazing."

"it sure is, little bro. anyway, I have something to show you."

"what is it?"

"follow me."

I followed Dan to a dark room however as he turned the lights on, there were posters of myself doing magic tricks and with "Dante the Magnificent" on them on the walls. the room was similar to Dan and Keaton's room and the bed looks the same with the charger but the bed looks more fancier. I took a top hat from the table and putted it on my head and gave my brother the most biggest smile on my face and hugged him.

"thank you so much, Dan! I love it!"

He chuckles and pats me on the shoulder.

"I'm glad you like it."

I let go of Dan and started looking around the place. unfortunately, I didn't get the chance to finish looking at the room when I heard a door open at the front entrance of the pizzeria. Dan looks at me worried.

"What's wrong, Dan?"

"someone's here...and it's not one of the workers." he frowned.

I was confused but almost at the same time scared. who was coming in the pizzeria at this hour if they weren't a worker? suddenly I felt a nasty headache and I held my head in pain as I heard voices in my head.

Kill...Kill...Kill...

"Dante. are you okay?" he asked.

"my head...it hurts."

"Dante...listen to me. I can feel it too but it's for your own safety if we want to get rid of the intruder. it may hurt a bit so do what I do, take three deep breaths and it'll go away."

I did as he told me and he was right...it stopped but I felt a change.

"better?"

"I feel...great..." I said in a dark tone.

(Arcan's pov)

I unlocked the door with my lockpick and got in the pizzeria. it was pitch black in there so I turned on my flashlight and started looking around the place and noticed three animatronics on stage. Freddy, Bonnie and Chica. now I feel creeped out. it's almost as if the animatronics are watching me.

but I didn't let that scare me and continued walking around the pizzeria.

As I got to the Game room, circus music was being played.

"what the hell?"

"Hello! Hello! Welcome to (...your death...) the show!"

I quickly looked around in a panic until I saw a young fox animatronic standing on a platform above me who looked like one of those magicians I knew as a kid.

he flips in front of me and I quickly backed up.

"shit..."

"ah...a volunteer for my show. how nice of you to join me."

he takes a rapier out of his top hat(don't ask I don't know how he did it) and his eyes turned pitch black.

I wasn't sure if the rapier was real so I wasn't taking him serious. big mistake...

"Wow...a fake sword. what a-" I was interrupted when he nicked me on the neck with his rapier.

"you dare insult me?! En Garde!"

I ran away from him in panic knowing that he doesn't screw around.

"no running in the halls!" he yells as I heard him walking behind me.

I kept running until I felt something clothline me resulting me to flip on the ground hard.

"ugh...that hurts..." I groaned.

Something or someone grabs me off the ground and turns me around. my flashlight flashed at another fox animatronic only he looks like a mafia member. he gives me a demented grin with the same pitch black eyes as the other fox.

"why do you want to run so badly? Don't you see? we want you."

at the same time, I got stabbed in the stomach by the rapier and I started coughing blood and started whimpering in pain. I felt two fingers on my lips to shush me.

"shhhhh...sleep...it'll all be over soon."

I slowly started losing consiousness and fell on to the ground.

(Dan's pov)

I see Dante's eyes turn back to normal and instead of admiring his work, he looked terrified of what he did.

"did...did I do that?" he stammers.

"yes."

"what have I done...?"

he backed up a few steps and ran away.

"Dante!"

He ignored me and I think he ran to his room.

*sigh* I'm going to have a word with the Marionette after this...

(Dante's pov)

I was in my room on bed and was scared out of my mind. what did I do!? did I kill him!? is he alive!? some much things were in my mind!

"Dante?"

I look outside my room and I saw Toy Chica looking at me worried.

"Chica?"

"can I come in?"

"...yeah."

She walks in my room and sits next to me.

"I heard what happened."

"what's gotten into me?"

"I had that same feeling too. we all do. but these people are bad and they could've done something to us. yes...I know killing someone is bad but we don't have much options."

I calmed down a bit and I looked at her with a smile.

"I...I guess you're right."

She smiles and hugs me. I blushed a bit. she quickly noticed it, let's go of me and blushed a bit as well.

"uh..."

"let's pretend this never happened."

"agreed."

(Dan's pov)

I stuffed the man in a jester suit as Keaton erased the man's memories. I wiped the blood off the suit and I hear the Marionette walking in the basement.

"Ahh...a new member of our little family."

"Yes...um...Marionette? we need to talk..."

"It's about your brother isn't it?"

"Right. He was...terrified. he stabbed the man in the stomach and he didn't take it so well."

"I feared as much. We can always have him be distraction than killing someone."

I nod.

"That would be acceptable."

"Then it's settled then. I'll take the newcomer with me and bring him back to life."

"Where will he be?"

"He'll be staying with me at the prize corner near my box."

"Sounds good."

She takes the jester animatronic to the prize corner and I sighed. What a night...

(Arcan's POV)

4:40 am

I woke up gasping for air and I felt something wrap around my waist.

"Shh...it's okay, dear. You had a nightmare. You're safe."

"Yeah...a real bad one. Thanks, love."

"No problem, dear." She said as she kissed me on the head.

I'm not sure I want to sleep again.


	4. The paranormal detective pt 1of 3

(A/N: I've been hearing rumors that there's going to be a new five nights at Freddy's game. I hope that's true and if I find out that it's a lie I'm gonna (Kill...) hurt someone. I'm talking to you too creator of the "fan game". If I see you, you'll going to (die...) be in my death list. Now...on with the story.)

Chapter 3

(Dan's pov)

it's 9:00 am and Mr. Fazbear entered the pizzeria with a huge smile on his face.

"something going on, sir?" I asked.

"you bet! remember that knock off restaurant called Johnny's surf and turf?"

"yeah? what happened?"

"that restaurant got shut down after a murder that occurred there of a young man. turns out the cultript was the owner of that restaurant. he got a life sentence and ruined his reputation. one of the workers transfered an animatronic to us to keep our business going and he's going to be a drummer for Freddy's band. a word of warning: he has some secret stashes of cards and he doesn't want anybody near it.

"alright. what's his name?"

"John the falcon. oh and Dan? please make him feel comfortable. I don't want him to feel uneased." he said as he walked to his office.

I see the Chica twins enter Dante's room and I followed them.

they seem to be looking at Dante who's in a deep recharge from last night.

"Looking at my little brother?"

Toy Chica yelped and sees me with wide eyes staring at me.

"oh...it's you." she sighs in relief.

"I see you two are trying to wake my little brother up." I chuckled.

"what!? what are you talkng about!?" Chica shouted at me.

both of the Chicas playfully punched my arm with a playful scowl on their faces.

"just kidding. but seriously. why are you here? "

"my little sis told me about your brother and I was curious about him. guess she wasn't lying. what's his name?"

"Dante. Dante the Magnificent Fox."

"Magnificent, eh? can't wait to see him perform."

"you'll get that chance."

Dante wakes up and starts getting off his bed. when he saw Toy Chica, he quickly looks away blushing.

Chica looks at me confused but I quickly realized why Dante is blushing. Toy Chica.

"am I missing something that happened last night?" Chica asked.

"um..." Toy Chica said as she looked away.

"Dante? mind telling me what happened last night?"

"well...um...Toy Chica went to my room to calm me down and um...she hugged me." he said as he covered his face.

I quickly realized where this conversation was getting and smirked.

"well...I'll leave you two alone so that I can get ready for the show."

"WAIT, WHAT?!" Dante and Toy Chica shouted in disbelief.

Chica smirked as well when she realized where this was going.

"me too. got to work on my singing."

Me and Chica walked on stage and I swear I can hear Dante and Toy Chica freak out.

(Dante's pov)

why would my brother act like this!? Toy Chica looks at me and she looked nervous. I am too.

"Uh...heh...heh...we're not lover. we're just friends, right?" I said nervously.

"R-Right!"

I'm so going to hurt my brother for this. Besides...we're just friends. Right?

(Drake's pov)

Time: 12:30 pm

Freddy Fazbear's pizzeria, huh? this may be just the break I need to increase my reputation as a paranormal detective. I walk into the pizzeria and walked to the manager's office.

"Mr. Fazbear?"

I heard rustling in the office as Mr. Fazbear walks to the door and opens it.

"Ah...Drake. so good to see you. what can I do for you?"

"I was wondering if the night security position is still open."

he had a sad smile on his face.

"yeah...it's still opened. be here before midnight...strange things happen if you're late."

"will do, sir."

"good luck..."

as I walked out of the office, one of the animatronics, a red fox in a black suit gave me the most unsettling smile. did he know I was applying as a security guard? maybe... I was nervous and walked out of the pizzeria. what have I got myself into?

(A/N: Sorry for the long delay and if the story is short I've been playing Monster hunter 3 ultimate with my friends for two weeks and it's addicting.

Dan: one of these days I'm going to take that game away from you so could focus on your story.

Me: sorry...It's just so awesome to play.

Dan: shut up. if you find it so awesome why don't you do a fanfic of one? *quickly facepalms of what he just said*

Me: as tempting as I feel like it, I'm too busy on the other stories. though it wouldn't hurt to start with it but still. anyway, don't worry I still will do my stories as soon as possible. this is Yorkmanic88 signing off.)


	5. The paranormal detective pt 2 of 3

(A/N: okay it so turns there really is a five nights at Freddy's 3 game coming out when I saw the Teaser trailer and I can't wait to play it.

Dan: what do you want me to do with the guy who made the "fan" game?

Creator of the "fan" game: h-hey...we can talk about this?

Me: Sorry but you should've thought of that a long time ago. Dan...do what you wanted to do so badly.

Dan: With pleasure. *Drags the Creator to the basement*

Me: let that be a lesson to you. DON'T STEAL FROM SCOTT'S CHARACTERS AND A TUMBLR MEMBER'S OC AND CLAIM THAT IT'S A FAN GAME! You want to make a fan game of five nights at Freddy's game like Five nights at Treasure Island, that's fine. but to steal characters from Scott's game and steal someone's OC is a bad move and you get to be in my "to kill" list. what's worse is that guy changed the copyright to 2015 when the game out at 2014. what the fuck!? really?! you know you fucked up big time when you do something like that! also what pisses me off is that the guy changed the OC to Sugar when it's name really is Candy. I checked the creator of that OC and he has two animatronic cat OCs: Candy and Cindy. You want my OC in a story? fine. ask me and I'll allow it. but you don't steal it and change the name of my OC and claim that it's yours! that shit would piss me off and I would report your ass for Copyright violation! DON'T! FUCK! WITH! ME! but enough of my ranting. you're here for the story, yes? good because god only knows I can CONTROL MY ANGER! sorry. it's that I'm not myself when I'm an animatronic fox and when SOMEBODY is making me do things that I sometimes don't want to do. anyway on wi-

*The Creator's Screams are heard in the basement as the creator's flesh is being cut in pieces by a buzzsaw by Dan*

Me: on with the story. excuse me while I have a body to dispose.)

Chapter 4

(Dan's pov)

10:30 pm

I walked to John as he starts waking up.

He yawns, stretches a bit and sees me.

"what's up, Dude? Names John the Falcon. what's yours?"

his accent got me baffled. I was never familiar with terms like "Dude" or "Radicle". never knew what they mean.

"Dan The Daredevil Fox." I said as I raised my right eyebrow.

We had a...chat and I got to say it was...OK.

as we talked, Dante turned on a classical song called Clair De Lune. letting everybody know that he's sleeping. I will admit this. For such a great peaceful song, that song can sometimes put people sleepy at certain times.

I hear a car stop in front of the pizzeria and I saw that man from yesterday come out of his car and I just couldn't hide my smirk.

"Show time..."

(Drake's pov)

11:59 am

as I got in the security office, I found a note on the desk from the boss.

(A/N: the purple man/phone guy is dead in this story thanks to Dan and Freddy. so Mr. Fazbear decides to give advice in a different method.)

it said: "Stay in the office at all times when the animatronics are active. the animatronics are Dan the Daredevil fox, Keaton the illusionist, John the Falcon, The Chica twins, the Bonnie brothers, Balloon Boy, The Fazbear twins, Arcan Waver, Foxy the pirate, Mangle and Dante the Magnificent. if the animatronics go in the office, put on the Freddy Fazbear mask on that's next to the chair and they'll think you're animatronic but don't do it late or it won't work. be warned: they are certain animatronics that won't be fooled by the mask so flash your light at them from time to time to make them go away. just be sure to use the light sparingly, it has batteries and can waste easily if you use it too much. one last thing, be sure to wind the music box with your tablet every once in a while. if you don't wind the music box, there's an animatronic called the Marionette will come out of the box and will go in a rampage if you don't wind the music box.

Good luck

-Fazbear."

I checked the clock and it's 12:35 AM.

I sat on the chair by the desk and started checking the monitors on the tablet. there's that Fox again only he's at the camera with a demented grin with pitch black eyes.

"Shit! Look away from the camera, you creepy fuck!"

I changed the camera monitor and I see an animatronic fox sleeping with Clair de Lune being played.

"good. you stay right there."

I just started this shift and I'm already freaking out.

Footsteps were heard from the front of the office.

I turned on mt flashlight and I see Chica holding a cupcake. Wow...she's hot...NO! stop! Stop! she's distracting me of what I'm doing. My flashlight started acting up for some reason and wouldn't go back on.

"Oh...come on."

Off. at least for 5 seconds. as I managed to turn it back on, Chica was gone.

...what the fuck just happened?

I checked out the monitor again and I hear nothing. nothing. but that's the worse part. the music in the room stopped and the Fox was gone. where did he go!?

"IIIIII sseeeeeee youuuuu!" a voice echoed.

Oh god...


	6. The paranormal detective pt 3 of 3

Chapter 6

(Drake's pov)

(1:30 am)

I got off my chair and checked the vents by using the lights. no one was there. but as I turned around, the fox who was sleeping in his room was standing on my desk with his scary black eyes and a demented grin similar to the other fox I saw.

"Where the hell did you come from!?"

he doesn't answer but chuckles as I see him slowly take out a 44. Magnum revolver out of his suit and points it at me.

"Whoa! easy with that gun, kid!" I said as I backed up with my hands up.

I swear that kid had the balls to wield a gun like that. he removes the safety of the gun and...

*bang*

The noise was so loud, it caused the office to go dark for 6 seconds and he suddenly just disappeared.

"the fuck?" I said as I lowered my hands.

believe it or not... I don't have any wounds on me. I checked the monitors I saw alot of animatronics active, the Bonnies, Dan, the Chica twins, the Fazbear twins, Mangle, Arcan Waver and Foxy closing in real close.

That little shit...he alerted them!

as I winded up the music box, I felt myself being levitated.

"H-Hey! let me go!"

If that wasn't worse enough, I was hanging upside near the right vent.

"Heeeellllllpppp! somebody!"

Footsteps were from coming the main hall.

"Hey! is somebody there!? Help!"

The door opened and the footsteps started walking towards me.

"Oh thank god! Hel-"

all hope was lost when I saw that same fox from yesterday. he stands in front with that same bloodthirsty grin as he's holding a katana in his right hand.

"No...No...please don't..."

He chuckles darkly.

"oh I won't kill you. but I will do this."

he stabs me in the gut and I start screaming in pain. god it was extremely painful.

"want more?"

"N-"

"Okay."

He stabs me again only in the arm.

"st-stop...please..."

"well...since you asked nicely. I guess I'll stop. however..."

Radio static was heard from the right vent and I heard...

*Clink!* *Clank*

"She's quite eagered to see you. consider yourself lucky I'm not here to finish you off." he said as sat down on the chair near the desk.

"W-What? W-Who?"

He chuckles.

"You're a funny one."

he turns on the right vent light and I see a white fox.

"come on out, Mangle. he's not going anywhere."

Mangle crawls out of the vent, climbs on the wall near me and I can feel her limbs coil around my body. struggling wasn't helping because she tightened the coil to make me stop moving. Mangle gave me a menacing smile and...

*chomp*

(Dan's pov)

Mangle chomped on the guy's neck as he started twitching a couple of times while he started gagging until... finally...just finally...he died.

"Okay, Mangle. playtime's over. we have to stuff his body now."

Mangle didn't seem to be listening because she's seem to be loving his neck because her mouth is still in his neck. I got off the chair and walked towards her.

"Mangle! snap out of it!" I said as I snapped my fingers a few times in front of her.

She snaps out of it and gives me the most sheepish smile I have ever seen. she lets go of the man and crawls back to the vent to go back to kid cove.

"You can put him down, Sweetie."

I can tell Keaton heard me as the man's body is lowered to the ground. I carry the man to the basement and began stuffing him in a suit.

(Dante's pov)

30 minutes later.

I was in my room with Toy Chica playing Checkers(and no if you think otherwise, I'll kill you.) when I heard groans of pain.

"whoa. slow down, Drako. you just woke up."

I see my brother helping a Dragon looking humanoid animatronic trying to regain his footing.

"You good, Drako?"

"Yeah...I'm good."

Drako managed to regain his footing and sat down on a chair and looked extremely tired.

"I wonder what's going on..." I thought.

(A/N: Okay...someone told me that they might adding new animatronics in Five nights at Freddy's 3 and some old ones may be gone. which brings me the thought of doing new animatronic OCs. I'm not sure of adding the Fox Duets in the five nights at Freddy's 3 game so I have to check things more thoroughly in that game. anyway, hope you enjoyed the story. leave a comment in below and if you like my stories, just follow or Favorite me. for those who admire my work I have a story of Fire Emblem: Awakening. Be sure to check it out. also any information of five nights at Freddy's 3 that you may have heard. please let me know so I can think of a new story of that game. it will be very helpful.)


	7. Please read

(A/N: okay I was stressing the fuck out like crazy with so much questions are in my head. like "should I be adding new OCs than the ones in this or if the olds are going to be in five nights at Freddy's 3 what's going to happen to them?" due to my conversation with Pokebron, there's going to be some changes in that story. 1: the animatronics OCs and the animatronics from Fazbear's pizzeria will not be scrapped and will still be in the pizzeria. 2: I need new OCs that haven't been used and they need to look halloweened since the place is a horror place. I can allow OCxOC pairings. I don't want to add OCs that save security guards and get hated and shun because that kind of shit ticks me off. and 3: I'll accept as many animatronics. Thank you, Pokebron, for calming me down a bit and giving me the advice.)


End file.
